Assembling and dis-assembling the components of endless track chains are often difficult, time consuming, and noisy tasks. The track press machines used for these tasks are generally quite large, are difficult to operate and are generally slow in performing the repetitive work functions. Because the track chains are heavy and cumbersome, it is difficult to move them into and out of the work area of the track press machine. Precisely indexing the heavy track chains in the work area is also very difficult.
One type of machine for performing the dis-assembly and re-assembly operations on endless track claims is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,346, issued Jan. 29, 1963, to V. K. Quarve et al. In this patent, the endless track chain is moved in and out of the work area by a plurality of metal conveyor rollers. All of these rollers are connected at corresponding ends by sprockets and chains for rotation in unison. The sprockets and chains are powered by an air motor through a manually controllable clutch. The air motor also drives a winch for pulling the track chain onto the conveyor. This mechanism for indexing the track chain into and out of the work area is complex and requires a large number of sprockets and chains. Additionally, although the conveyor rollers are powered, slippage between the metal rollers and the metal track could take place if oil and other debris is spilled onto the rollers or track chain.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.